


UnderWorld Side Story: Awkward Moments

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: UnderWorld WWE AU [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Vampire! Kane, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Everyone had awkward moments sometimes





	UnderWorld Side Story: Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faolan_Orion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/gifts), [BrocksAngel90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/gifts).



Kane ran to the nearest bathroom stall to throw up in, vampires are design for sucking blood and a few can eat human food but he had gain withered stomach which means, he will become nauseous if he eat human food and even worse of the all, throw up and that's not good for Kane, then the vampire felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder, he turn his head around and stared at Daniel, "What's wrong Kane?" as Kane look up and mumbled, "Sorry." as Daniel saw the vomit in the toilet bowl, it look like tar with spines, "What? You vomit." and Kane nodded


End file.
